Aerial application of fire-retardant compositions to combat the spread of wildland fires is common. The composition of fire retardant concentrates designed for managing and controlling wildland fires are of two generally types, those which, when mixed or diluted with water to end-use concentration, result in either a gum thickened solution, and those which do not contain a gum thickener and, consequently, result in water-like solutions, which are not rheologically modified. These water-like retardant solutions exhibit inferior drop characteristics. The former may be supplied as dry powders or as suspensions or slurries, which are generally referred to as fluids. Those concentrates that result in water-like solutions when diluted with water may contain suspended components, as well, but are generally referred to as liquid concentrates. Fire retardant concentrates that are supplied as fluids or liquids are preferred by some because they can be simply and easily diluted to end-use strength with little mixing hardware and manpower.
Fertilizer grade ammonium polyphosphate liquids have been used as aerially applied fire-retardants. These liquids have certain advantages in comparison to other fire-suppressing compositions since they can be transported and stored prior to use in the liquid form rather than being mixed from dry ingredients. However, concentrated liquid fire retardants and solutions prepared therefrom are extremely corrosive to aluminum and brass and mildly corrosive to other materials of construction used in handling, storage and application equipment. As used herein, all metals include alloys thereof. Accordingly, aluminum includes aluminum 2024T3, 6061 and 7074, steel includes 1010 and 4130 steel and brass includes yellow and naval brass. Since wildland fire retardants are most frequently transported to the fire and applied aerially, it is imperative that corrosive damage to the materials of construction of fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters be minimized.
Accordingly, the United States Department of Agriculture (“USDA”) Forest Service has established, in “Specification 5100-304b (January 2000) Superseding Specification 5100-00304a (February 1986),” entitled “Specification for Long Term Retardant, Wildland Fire, Aircraft or Ground Application” (hereinafter, “Forest Service Specifications”), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, maximum allowable corrosion rates for 2024T3 aluminum, 4130 steel, yellow brass and Az-31-B magnesium. For example, the corrosivity of forest fire retardants, in concentrate, to aluminum, steel and yellow brass must not exceed 5.0 milli-inches (“mils”) per year as determined by the “Uniform Corrosion” test set forth in Section 4.3.5.1 of the aforementioned USDA, Forest Service Specifications. If the product is applied from fixed-tank equipped helicopters, the corrosivity of the fire retardants to magnesium must not exceed 5.0 mils per year. The Forest Service Specifications identify the maximum amount of corrosion acceptable when both the retardant concentrate and its diluted solutions are exposed to each metal indicated above at temperatures of 70° Fahrenheit (“F”) and 120° F. in both totally and partially immersed configurations. The maximum allowable corrosivity of aerially applied fire retardant diluted solutions to aluminum is 2.0 mils per year (“mpy”), and the maximum corrosivity to brass and steel is 5.0 mpy when partially immersed, and 2.0 mpy when tested in the partially immersed condition. In the partially immersed configuration, one-half of the coupon is within the solution and one-half is exposed to the vapors in the air space over the solution.
In an effort to address the corrosivity problems encountered with the use of fertilizer grade ammonium polyphosphates, sodium ferrocyanide was incorporated into the corrosive compositions. Sodium ferrocyanide has proven to be an effective corrosion inhibitor in fire retardant compositions containing ammonium polyphosphate fertilizer solutions. While sodium ferrocyanide is effective as a corrosion inhibitor, several disadvantages of its use make its incorporation into wildland fire retardant compositions undesirable. Specifically, the environmental and toxicological safety of ferro(i)cyanides is, at best, questionable. When exposed to acidic conditions and/or ultraviolet radiation from natural sunlight, the ferro(i)cyanide radical readily degrades releasing free iron and cyanide and/or hydrogen cyanide, which are toxic to humans, animals and aquatic life. Further, free iron emanating either from decomposition of a portion of the ferro(i)cyanide radical, or introduced from other components or impurities within the composition, will subsequently react with remaining non-decomposed ferro(i)cyanide to form ferrous ferricyanide (“Turnbull's Blue”) or ferric ferrocyanide (“Prussian Blue”), which emit a persistent blue-black or indigo-blue coloration, staining all that they contact. Consequently, neither ferricyanide nor ferrocyanide can be used in fire-retardants that are expected to fade and become non-visible over time, for example, in fugitive retardant compositions.
The magnitude of the above concerns is increased since wildland fire retardants are generally applied aerially in a less than completely controlled manner. Due to the presence of variables such as vegetative cover, smoke, or wind drift that impact the trajectory of the free-falling solution, aerially applied wildland fire retardant solutions may land on or near people, animals and in bodies of water, or on soil where it could enter the water supply.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide safe and acceptable wildland fire retardants for the suppression or management of wildland fires that are not corrosive to the equipment associated with the transportation, handling and application of the retardant, have favorable rheological and aerial application characteristics and are environmentally and toxicologically friendly, thereby avoiding the above disadvantages.